


Second Day In Hell, Memzi's Tale #2

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyMemzi awakens in Angel Dust's bed, escape on his mind, but his path is intercepted by Niffty, whom he takes a chance on and follows to somewhere else in the hotel. Later his escape attempt would thwarted by a certain pair of demons.Obviously, the second part of Memzi's Tale, this was made before I started actually planning for the series so there isn't much that occurs here, though it is still a necessary read if you like the series so far.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 3





	Second Day In Hell, Memzi's Tale #2

Despite yesterday ending in a somewhat uncomfortable embrace, Memzi slept surprisingly soundly through his first night in hell, with a much needed shower preceding that calming rest. Lucky for him Angel Dust had respected his need for privacy, and finally let go of the lad's hand whilst he was cleaning himself off. And once Memzi was out, and fully dressed of course, he had the pleasure of the adorable sight of Angel cuddling with Fat Nugget. Such an endearing sight, this man he barely knew, smiling so purely as if he hadn't a care in the world, he couldn't help but to smile along with him, but when he was caught staring, Angel Dust shot him a smug look, and Memzi looked away, blushing while suppressing this light and airy joy he felt. He'd stayed silent when he crawled into the bed, his back to the his new roommate, and Angel Dust followed suit, but didn't neglect to press up against the lad before falling asleep.

And so morning came, with an exhausted Memzi still sleeping away, and Angel Dust doing the same, with Nugget softly making the cutest of snores snuggled closely to his owner.

Charlie and Vaggie were also still asleep, with Vaggie protectively clutching her darling girlfriend. 

Below in the ground floor, Husker had fallen asleep at his post, hunched over the bar, head supported with his elbow on the bar and his palm against his cheek, snoring with a light purr on his breath.

Alastor, who never seemed to be inactive, had creeped into Angel Dust's room simply to look at the new tenant, while he slept, with his usual grin of course.

Niffty followed suit of her employer and was bright-eyedly awake, with an inquisitive intention while she hopped up onto the bar-top, her next action being pesteringly poking Husker to arouse his lucidity.

"Hey... Heeeeey...", She said, trying as gently as she could to wake him.

"Nnngh... no Angel not there...", he said in his sleep from some pleasant dream.

Niffty's response to this was to pull a hefty looking mallet from seemingly nowhere, she raised it above her head, intending to wake Husker up with a much more heavy handed method, But Husker awakened abruptly, alert as soon as his eyes opened. With his mood sour as per usual, he spoke flatly in that gravely voice of his.

"Put it down."

Alastor appearing from a shadowy corner of the lobby and walked over to the bar.

"I'll be happy to watch the front while you freshen up Husker! And next time, sleep on the couch, hunching over the counter is murder on your back!"

Without a care Niffty spoke on the heels of Alastor's offer and advice. And Husker lacked the desire to respond as he trailed his way up to his room.

"I heard there was a new person!", She said, her voice sounding high and noticeable as a calling bell.

"There is indeed! and He's quite the catch if I do say so myself.", Said Alastor while he took Husker's place behind the bar.

"Is he single?!", There was a rapturous sparkle in her eye on hearing that.

"Maybe!"

"Maybe?", Now she just looked confused, with her head tilted lightly to the side.

"Angel Dust's taken a shine to the new boy! Had him sleep in the same bed as himself! But I'm not sure you even have a chance, he doesn't seem very... receptive, to affection.", There was a tone edging on seduction in his voice... 

"Are you sure? Maybe he just needs a lady's touch..."

Befitting his amorphous power, he bends over unsettlingly far to get at Niffty's level, just to look her in the eye.

"Or maybe he isn't into women.", He said with a chuckle at the end of this notion that might have been damningly cruel from Niffty's perspective.

The thought of another potential love lost had her emit naught but a horrified gasp.

\---

Yesterday's lack of consumption or water had left Memzi waking up with a wicked headache, he's groggy while his eyes struggle to open. The comfortable bed and warm covers are nice, but, his memory is shot, and he ends up freaking out for a few seconds, but quietly. As he falls out of the bed, the impact clears his mind enough for him to get the bright idea of scrambling under the bed, he takes a few silent breaths to at least try and calm himself. Angel Dust on the other hand, is still fast asleep during this time of silent panic.

Memzi gets his thoughts together, trying to list things out, and speaking quietly to himself. 

"ok... I'm... I'm dead... I'm... in a hotel..." He says while nearly on the verge of a panic attack. 

"I'm... s-safe here... ok... I'm safe here... No one's gonna hurt me..."

He slowly crawls his way from under the bed, his head's gathering up nicely, he looks for his supplies. An empty bag, his boots, gun, knife, everything... it's then that he realizes he could really use some clean clothes.

Niffty slowly peeks into the room, and first thing she does is wrinkle her nose at the smell of Memzi's outfit, "Ewww... Who's dirty laundry is that?"

He doesn't answer, but instead hides the moment he hears her voice

"You can't hide a mess from me...", she said with her nose in the air, sniffing him out.

He peers under the bed to see who might be in the room with him.

Niffty looks under the bed as well with a smile adorning her pretty face, she loudly whispers since she noticed Angel Dust was still sleeping 

"Hi!!"

Memzi cautiously waves at her from under the bed

"Hey! you should follow me to the laundry room!", she said in that loud whisper again.

Even if she intended to be quiet, Angel Dust still groaned in his sleep at the sounds being made, he rolled over with a still sleeping Fat Nugget still in his arms, 

"I do need clean clothes...", He thought to himself

In an instant Niffty's next to him, taking his hand and tugging him along.

"Well... Let's not wait for Angel to wake up!", she said in a lower volume than before.

He figured it'd do more good than harm if he went without protest with this seemingly nice little lady.

"Ah... thank you.", He whispered.

"No problem! Oop!", She spoke out loud on the last line and covered her mouth in surprise.

Angel Dust seemed slightly stirred at that, if his annoyed sleepy whines were anything to go by. 

"Yeah...", he makes one last check of his inventory and lets Niffty lead him down to the laundry room, it's actually empty right now, which puts him... somewhat at ease.

Attached to the laundry room was a large closet full of spare outfits, likely for tenants who came with nothing he thought. Niffty took full advantage of the variety of sizes and clothing types to pick out something fashionable for him to wear.

"Oh this would look great on him..."

His surveying of the area was interrupted in a few moments by Niffty shoving a folded up outfit into his arms. 

"Here, put this on! Oh! These too!", She handed him a fresh pair of boxers, chuckling while a light blush lit up her cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice?", Distrust came naturally to him it seemed.

"What do you mean?", Her grin only grew wider.

"Hmm... nothing I guess", he goes over to a changing booth nearby, "No peeking!"

"No promises!", she said with a giggle

"I will fuck you up. I am not joking.", Sternly he spoke.

"I am! Now get changed!", She chimed with spritely joy in her tone.

He grumbled, somewhat annoyed with her humor, he gets himself into the outfit he was given.

\---

Meanwhile... Angel Dust wakes up peacefully enough, letting Nugget down next to him and stretching with a loud yawn, however, panic strikes when he realizes Memzi isn't there.

"Mem?!", Fear clearly showed in his shout.

\---

Back in the changing booth, Memzi gets himself dressed up. The outfit Niffty gave him was a black vest over a white dress shirt with black trousers, he still had his boots on though. 

"ah... this... this is too pomp for me... ", He stepped out from the changing room, feeling embarrassed.

"Is this really the kind of outfit I should be wearing?", He kept inspecting himself, he was certain this was too fancy for him.

Niffty's speechless when Memzi reveals himself, her jaw practically on the floor seeing him dressed as a proper gentleman.

\---

"Nuggsie, you stay here ok sweetie? Momma's gotta go look for someone!", Angel Dust throws on his usual outfit and bolts down to the Lobby. 

"Husky! HUSKY!!!"

Alastor was stood at the bar, as if awaiting this very moment.

"Husker is freshening up! May I take a message?"

"Where's Mem?! He wasn't in bed when I got up!", Frantic was his tone, urgent his cause.

"Fret not! He's in the laundry room with Niffty, they're having a little fashion show.", as to how he knew that was not explained.

A the weight of the unknown of his shoulders, he took a deep breath to stay his anxious heart.

"Oh... oh that's a relief... I'm still mad she took him outta my room though!", Thus it were that he stomped his way to the laundry room...

Memzi was still out of his element with his new outfit

"I'm only wearing this until my regular clothes are clean. ugh... I look like an-"

"Absolute cutie!", He interrupted, lucky that he came in at the right moment, "You clean up fuckin well babe!"

With a groan and tone of annoyance, he speaks to Angel Dust, "Goddamnit isn't taking me into your bedroom by force enough for you? Don't you have better things to do than to bother a stranger? It's bad enough I have to wear this shit."

"Oh take the stick outta your ass, it's not like either of us got anythin better to do than get to know each othah, plus, I saw how you looked at me last night, so play nice with me, ok?", He held his hand out for Memzi to shake in agreement.

"I'm not touching you. At all.", A firm tone and a mean look in his eye made that statement all the more clear.

With the air in the room changing to a more hostile flavour, Niffty slips out of the room to let them have some time alone, and to wash Memzi's clothes.

"Oh yeah? And why not? You straight or something?", Angel crossed his arms, seems Memzi's confrontational attitude was getting to him.

"How the fuck should I know? I was practically born yesterday, just quit bothering me! I'm broke and I need to get to know the area, so either shut it and help me or piss off!", He took a step back, and pointed at Angel Dust rather rudely while he spoke.

"Uuuugh... I AM trying to help you, help you relax! Look at you, you just woke up and you're already stressed as hell!", Though tempered with concern, his tone remained agitated.

"Just leave me alone! It was bad enough you forced me into your bed!", He says while equipping his inventory and making sure it's on right.

A pause, silence echoed in the room, rejected, Angel Dust's frustration just turned to a growing sorrow.

"Look, I need to be, alone, right now, so just... go away.", and at that, he tried getting past Angel Dust.

The spider sadly stepped aside for him, and slumped down against the wall. In no uncertain terms, he felt like shit. 

"So he's just another asshole... and here I was, thinking if I was nice he'd... fuck, maybe I layed it on too thick...", he let his head fall down into his hands, reflecting on what just happened,

Memzi passed by Niffty while she was focusing on his clothes, giving her a dismissive wave as he made his way over to the lobby. He did his best to ignore Alastor when he heard Charlie coming down the stairs. She had a clipboard in hand, reading it over intently, likely it was a schedule of a sort. The lad, forgetting Alastor was even there from how much he was trying to ignore that malicious presence, hid himself under the bar to keep Charlie from noticing him.

Charlie had stopped in front of the bar, looking up from her clipboard.

"Alastor?"

"Yes my dear?", He leaned over toward Charlie when she addressed him.

"Is our new arrival awake yet? I'd like to give him a tour of the hotel so he knows where everything is.", she fiddled with the pages she had clipped, looking over each of them quickly with an edge of worry to her expression and voice.

"I'm certain our latest guest is still sleeping upstairs with Angel Dust!", He wasted not a single moment in telling such a lie.

"That's... Weird... Angel would be wide awake by now, it's almost noon...", she held her chin, a questioning pose if ever there was, made even moreso with the matching look of inquisition she now displayed.

"You'd better go wake them up, I have to watch the entrance while Husker is doing his morning routine!"

"Okaaay...", Though she seems suspicious of Alastor's behavior she heads back upstairs, following his advice.

He watches Charlie until she exits the room, after which he peered down at Memzi.

"She's gone now, why don't you escape while you can? And, consider this a favor to you, and now, you owe me one. Understand?", The distortion of his voice grew stronger on that last word.

He takes a breath to distance himself from stress as he gets up, "Thanks, and yeah, I get ya. Why are you the only cool one here... I mean, uh, yeah, I owe you one. Ah.... bye!"

And thus he rushed to the hotel's front door just as Vaggie was opening it to come inside. She looked him over, stone faced, unimpressed. The new clothes, hurried stance, and the shocked expression he wore at the sight of her told her the whole story.

"Going somewhere?", Vaggie said.

A pause, then Memzi spoke, "...Yes."

"Where?", She impatiently tapped her foot, crossing her arms in the usual disappointed stance.

"Anywhere but here.", He reached tried to continue his path to freedom. 

But she decided to step in the way, and to shut the door behind her, "Did you even eat breakfast yet?"

"Ah... no but-", while stammering for some way out of this, she interrupted him.

"But nothing! Go get something to eat. I don't need you running around town and passing out because you thought you'd skip a meal! The hotel doesn't need more another bad news story!", She trailed on scolding him for his negligent behavior.

While Vaggie was telling Memzi off, a certain spider stood up from his bout of sorrow to make his way to the bar just as Husker was coming back to take his place. Alastor sunk into the shadows, disappearing to make way for the usual barman. Pointing to a large bottle of clear beverage, Angel Dust placed his order and slunk himself onto one of the stools at the bar.

"Just, gimme a whole bottle of vodka Husky, that one right there.", He let his head down, holding it up while Husker set the bottle down in front of him.

"What's got you fucked up?", Husker asked dismissively.

"New guy told me to fuck off...", with his free hands he cracked open the top of the bottle.

"Did you consider maybe you came onto him too strong? Like you did with me?"

"Well what am I supposed to do? He could disappear any fuckin moment! You heard what he said last night...", He threw his hands up to emphasize his point and feelings on this whole situation while he brought the bottle up to his lips.

Vaggie noticed out of the corner of her eye Angel's actions, seeing him about to pound down that vodka.

"And another th- Angel Dust. Do you really plan to drink this early in the morning?"

Turning around on the stood, drink in hand, he spoke dramatically, "I gotta drown my sorrows SOMEHOW!"

"What is it now? The lack of drugs, sex, or violence?",

A frustrated groan gave way to explanation, "It's rejection ok?! Get off my ass already..."

"It was you wasn't it?", she shot Memzi an accusing glare.

"Alright, look, I like spiders but it's not my fault if I'm uncomfortable being touched and closely payed attention to by some sexy guy I don't know well!"

"Awww you think I'm sexy?" Angel said with his eyes fluttering seductively.

Just the briefest moment of silence transpired, "Can I hit him? Like seriously can I hit him?"

Angel's sadness melted at Memzi's growing annoyance, he was holding back his laughter now.

Vaggie replied, a hint of a smile on her lips, "No, you can't hit him. But thank you for asking first. I'd like to beat the shit out of him too."

"I can see why...", He sighed, and put his mind back to what his original plan was, escape. 

"Ok so, I eat breakfast, and you let me out of here. Right?"

"Right.", She said promptly.

"Fine. Ah... where's th-"

The sound of a door slamming open cut off his line of thought, and standing in the door way? An angered Charlie Magne.

"There you are!!!", she yelled at Memzi from across the room.

"Ah shit...", he said under his breath while he turned around to look at her.

"Vaggie, thanks for stopping him.", she said while stomped right over to Memzi, "First of all, I don't know what you and Alastor are planning but I do not appreciate being lied to!"

"Hey I d-", She cut him off again.

"Second, where were you planning on going?!"

He smartly shuts up.

"third, did you eat breakfast yet?"

He kept quiet for a few seconds in case she had a fourth point, "...may I speak now?"

Charlie made a wide gesture and took a step back as if to give him the stage

"Ok, thanks. One, I'm not planning anything with Alastor. Two, I wanted to explore the city, and three, no, I didn't. I was about to try and find out where in this hotel I can do that."

She sighs, holding her head for a bit before forcing a smile. 

"Well, come on, I'll take to you the cafeteria", she reaches for Memzi's hand...

And he snatches his hand away from hers, "There's no need to touch me to lead me somewhere!"

"Ok! Ok, no hand-holding no touching, I got it. Uh... come on. You must be starved.", she turned around, and started walking to the cafeteria.

Vaggie skipped over to Charlie, and set an arm around her, starting to chat her up on what the schedule was for the rest of the day.

Memzi followed them, the look in his eyes softened seeing them comfortable with each other like that.

"Maybe someday...", He thought to himself, pondering at his future.

Thus, the second day goes along. Time would pass quickly however, a month will be gone in the blink of an eye the next time we look upon Memzi's Tale.


End file.
